Parental Guidance
by SoulXRevolution
Summary: During Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a new class is introduced to the school and Draco Malfoy and Harry find themselves in this new class together, and partnered together. What could passably go wrong? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_: _Before we start this story I would like to state that I am very grateful that you have chosen this story to read. This is my very first FanFic that I am uploading so go easy on me. Anyways, without further delay, enjoy this Harry Potter fanfic. oh and I don't own any of the characters, except for Luis, Braden and Aden. _

_Summery:__ During Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a new class was introduced to the school and Draco Malfoy and Harry find themselves in this new class together, and partnered together. What could passably go wrong? _

**Parental Guidance Chapter 1: You Are Know (in a way) Married**

Harry Potter sat in the great hall looking over his schedule with a scowl, "Double Potions, fan-flipping-tastic." It still baffled him why they kept putting him in that class, it was a miracle he even passed his sixth year, before he was forced to miss his seventh year, along with everyone else, because of the war.

"Come on Harry it won't be so bad, after all we can finally relax now that You-Know-Who is gone." Ron said clapping his best friend on the back trying to cheer him up.

Harry smiled weakly at his friend, who had gone back to garbling down his food while Hermione just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Harry you're going to pass with flying colors, after all you have me." Hermione was right, after all he did have her, so there should be nothing to worry about now that Voldemort is gone. Right?

"What else do you have mate?" Ron mumbled threw a mouth full of eggs.

"Ummm... Care of Magical Creatures, D.A.D.A., Transfigurations, Charms, Double Potions, Ancient Runes, and... Parental Guidance...What?" Harry blinked at the last class, in all his years at Hogwarts he has never heard of that class.

"Yeah I have it too, apparently the Ministry is trying out a new class to teach seventh year students about parenting." Hermione said looking at her own schedule. Ron checked his and let out a groan obviously finding the same thing.

Oddly enough Harry was kinda excited about learning how to take care of a child. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

Harry was buzzing with excitement when he entered the class room, quickly sitting in the front row with some Ravenclaw girl. It was a let down when he found out that Ron and Hermione had the class after lunch while Harry had his at the end of the day. But he could deal with being alone for and hour.

Right as he thought that Harry's stomach dropped when he saw a certain blond Sytherin saunter into the room.

Draco Malfoy stood by the door taking in the class with a deep frown, mercury colored eyes scanning the other seventh years until they landed on him. His deep frown turned into a scowl when he saw the brunet. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry ground out, glaring daggers at the Slytherin.

The room went quite as the tension in the room increased the longer the two stared at each other until the blond broke the staring match and walked to the back of the class with a huff sitting down next to a poor Hufflepuff.

"Someone likes you." The Ravenclaw next to Harry said, causing Harry to look at her in shock. "What?!"

The Ravenclaw smirked, Brown-Green eyes shinning with amusement, "Oh come on don't tell me you don't feel it."

Harry blinked at the strange girl, "Feel what?"

"The tension between you two."

"Well yeah we hate each other."

The girl laughed shaking her head and leaned in closer to him with a strange glint in her eyes that matched Dumbledor's, "Not that tension the _sexual_ tension."

Harry's face flushed a deep red that matched his tie. "What?! Are you crazy? There is nothing remotely sexual between me and Malfoy!"

The girl hummed giving him the 'Yeah-Right' look.

Harry huffed and turned away from the deranged girl, and sneaked a peaked at the back of the class where a certain blond sat reading a book. Harry scowled and shook his head, no, there was no way that there was something other than hatred between Malfoy and him.

With that in mind Harry promptly turned back around just in time to see his new professor walk in, and Harry instantly liked him.

He wasn't very tall maybe an inch taller than Harry, but the thing that got Harry the most was his smile. It was the kind of smile that made you want to smile, that made you feel at ease and welcomed. The other thing that really made him stand out was his clothing, instead of the normal teachers robes and suit, he wore muggle jeans and a blue sweater. "Hello everyone and welcome to Parental Guidance. I am Professor Luis, but you can call me Luis." The Professor said smiling warmly at his students.

Harry smiled at that, yep, he totally liked the teacher.

"So first i am going to assign partners to everyone, but I'm going to do it a little differently," Luis started, snapping his fingers conjuring a stack of parchment in his waiting hand, "You will each fill out a form about yourself, and be truthful this form determines who you will be assigned to, and if i ketch anyone copying answers so you can be with your friend i will have you kicked out of my class." He warned as he passed out the forms to every student.

With a sigh Harry looked down at his paper and started filling out the form.

1.) What is your full name (include middle)? Harry James Potter

2.) What is your favorite color? Purple

3.) What is your favorite food? Anything with noodles

4.) What do you look for in a partner? Has a kind heart, handsome, can tolerate me, and who sees me for me and not my title

5.) How would you describe yourself? Brave, kind, emotionally damaged

6.) Sexual Orientation? Bi

7.) Can you cook, clean, etc.? Yes

8.) Do you want a big family or small? Big

9.) If you had a boy what would you name it? It would depend on what name fits

10.) A girl? Same as the last question

Harry slowly got up after answering the questions and placed it on Luis' desk with the other filled out forms. Letting out a shaky breath, he silently prayed that he would be partnered with a good person. Sitting back down, harry stole a glance to the back of the class, spotting Malfoy sitting at his desk reading a book, absently turning a page unknowing that Harry was looking at him.

"Okay everyone, lets see who is with who." Harry quickly looked back at the teacher before Malfoy would notice him starring.

Luis walked to the front of the class, holding the stack of papers in his hand. Snapping his fingers, the stack disappeared with a puff of smoke and not a moment later a single sheet of parchment appeared in his out stretched hand.

"okay first couple is Ramen Scott and Scout Clear-Water." Everyone looked at the two seventh years as they made their way up to the front of the class. The young professor grinning holding out a purple velvet bag, "Pick a card."

Scout hesitated before reaching into the bag and pulling out a plane white card. "What's your number?"

"one..." The young girl said in a small voice.

"Good now go sit down." Luis said dismissively looking back down at the list.

He continued to call out the couples and each pair would then take out a card with a number. So far the only number that has been drawn is one. Why? Harry had no idea.

"Harry Potter and...Draco Malfoy" Everyone went dead silent. Harry spun around to look at the blond, who was sitting in his chair face blank of emotion unlike Harry's which was gapping like a fish out of water. Slowly Draco stood up setting his book down calmly and walked up to Harry, gray eyes boring into his green ones. "Come on Potter, lets get this over with." Malfoy sneered grabbing the gapping teen by the elbow and dragged him up to the front of the class where Luis stood with the bag. Draco promptly dug into the bag taking out the white card, "Two." Harry grabbed the card from Malfoy to check it again, only to find a big two written in blue in the middle of the card.

"Why did we get a two and everyone else got a one?" Draco asked curious, obviously this wasn't random because there was only one card in the bag.

Luis grinned," I will tell you all what the number means when everyone has been paired and drawn their own card."

Malfoy huffed and promptly turned around and walked back to his seat leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Forget about this class being fun... this is gonna be an absolute nightmare! Harry thought bitterly as he walked to the back of the class where Malfoy sat and sat down next to him reluctantly. "Looks like we're partners." Harry said trying to brake the ice between them, but the Slytherin just grunted, turning a page in his book. Harry huffed crossing his arms over his chest childishly, looking away from him and watched the last few couples draw from the bag, all drawing a one.

When the last couple cam up and drew their card Luis got rid of the bag and clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Okay, now that everyone is partnered up lets get down to business. The partner you have been assigned to will be your partner for the whole year, and in this class you will be husband and wife... or husband and husband," Harry flushed beat red at that last statement and looked at Malfoy who just stared at the teacher blankly, "But not only are you going to be "married" you will also become parents, each of you will be raising a baby that is alike to you and your partner, and before you ask, yes they are real breathing babies that will disappear at the end of the year. They will be graded based on their memories, so if you did a crappy job I will know at the end of the year."

Everyone starred in shock at the grinning professor. What the Hell?! They have to take car of a flipping baby?! How the Hell are they going to do that when they have school?!

"The babies will age a year every month so by the end of the year they will be nine sense they start out a month old. The numbers you are holding are how many babies you will have, luckily many of you only have one child." Luis looked at Harry with a smirk. "So today I will give you your babies and your rooms."

"Rooms?" A Hufflepuff asked shakily.

"Well you will be living with your partner, naturally, I mean your raising a kid together. You can't raise a kid when many of you are in different houses."

"You mean I have to sleep in the same room as _Potter_? And raise a filthy baby?!" Draco asked standing up out raged by their whole arrangement.

Harry flinched visibly, hurt that he called their babies filthy. Luis' kind blue eyes darkened dangerously, his smile disappearing, "Those _filthy babies_ are your children, Mr. Malfoy! And lets get things straight, this class is not a blow off class, this class was made to teach you the consequences of having a child while you are in school along with teaching you how to care and raise a child! And if you have a problem with that you can get your stuck up self out of my class!" Almost everyone sunk back in their seats from their kind teacher's rage. "Anyone else have a problem?" Nobody answered, and Malfoy sat back down without a word.

Luis sighed relaxing back into teacher mode, "Okay guys know go sit with your partner if you have not already done so, and take your card out and put a drop of our blood on the card." Everyone did as they were told, and Harry gulped taking out his wand cutting his finger and pressed it onto the card looking at Malfoy who grumbled something inaudible before doing the same. Harry gasped when he saw the blood seep into the card along with the number two, and in place its place writing appeared.

"The writing on your card is the directions to your room along with the password. Your children, along with your personal belongings are waiting for you in your rooms. Class dismissed"

Malfoy quickly got up and left the class without a word. Harry jumped up grabbing his bag and card running after the fuming blond.

"Malfoy!" The Slytherin stopped and watched the Griffendor run up to him, "What the hell was that back there?!"

The Slytherin sneered down at him, "You can't honestly be okay with this! Let alone go threw with this!"

Harry huffed, "I'm not pleased with the arrangement, but I think it would be a good way to get to know you better..."

"Whatever Potter, let's just get to our bloody room so I can do my work." Draco said snatching the card out of the brunet's hand reading it and abruptly turned and started down the hallway.

Harry huffed taking off after the retreating blond, this is gonna be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy my work. all the charters do _**not**_ belong to me etc. etc. and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them._

**Chapter 2: Hello Little Ones...**

The couple stopped at the portrait with a little girl holding a teddy bear, giggling at them, "Password?"

"Drarry." Draco said threw clinched teeth.

The little girl giggled, swinging the portrait open to revel their new room. Draco sighed and stepped into the room dumping his stuff on one of the leather couches that sat in the living room. Harry stopped and stared, the living room giving off a homey atmosphere with the lemon creme walls and plush creme colored carpet. The stunned Griffendor gently places his bag next to Draco's, and further explored the living room where he found the door to the full stocked kitchen, and a hallway that led to the bedroom's. A curse came from one of the rooms and Harry quickly ran into the room it came from, thinking Draco dropped a baby or something along those lines, only to find Draco standing in the middle of a master bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking around the spacious room confused. It was a nice room, with light lime-green painted walls, nothing like the Slytherin green Harry hated, and plush carpet like the one in the living room, so what was it?

"There's only one bed..." Draco said pointing at the big comfy bed with soft green sheets. Suddenly, Harry understood the problem, there was only one bed which means they have to sleep together, or one of them is going to have to sleep on the couch.

"Oh..."

"You're sleeping on the couch." Draco said after a long pause, leaving the room.

"What?! Why me? Why can't you sleep on the couch?" Harry asked fallowing Draco down the hall and back into the living room.

"Because I said so." Draco stated pulling out his potions text book and sitting on the plush leather couch.

"Well I don't care what you say! I'm not sleeping on the bloody couch!" Harry yelled anger bubbling in his chest.

Draco opened his mouth the reply when he was cut off by the sound of crying, reminding the two teens that they were not alone. "Shit! I forgot about the babies!" Harry exclaimed hurrying out of the living room and down the hall before the Slytherin could blink.

Harry entered the nursery quickly and ran to one of the two cribs, and picked up the screaming, month old baby. Holding him close to his chest, rocking back and forth trying to calm him down. After a moment the crying subsided and the baby sniffled quietly laying his head on Harry's shoulder, making the teen flinch when snot and tears soaked threw his school shirt. Carefully, Harry moved over to the rocking chair that was next to the cribs, and sat down cradling his son in his arms to get a good look at him. He had fair skin and blond hair just like his other father, but inherited Harry's green eyes and messy hair, which made him smile. "Looks like you got stuck with my crazy hair." The baby cooed and stuck his thumb into his little mouth staring up at him with big green eyes, "Merlin your adorable, can't wait to see you when your older, you'll probably give me a your Dad a hard time. Getting up to no good with your brother."

"Are you seriously talking to an infant Potter?" The Slytherin's voice caused Harry jump in surprise, making the baby wine in discomfort. Harry instantly comforted the baby and glared at the blond, who was leaning against the door frame watching Harry sooth the fussy baby with calculating gray eyes.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, it helps calm them down." Harry said looking down at the little baby with affection.

Draco hummed softly walking over to the last cradle and looked down at the other son, who was fast asleep wearing a blue body suit with white clouds that match the wall paper of the nursery. "They have your crazy hair..." He mussed out loud, making Harry smilie. He cast a glance at Harry absently, "Have you named them?"

The brunet shook his head, "No, but I was thinking about this guy being named James, after my dad, but then again... he doesn't look like a James..." Draco calmly walked over to Harry and looked down at the child in Harry's arms, who stared up at the blond curiously.

"Aden."

Harry looked up at Draco surprised, shocked that he even wanted to name the baby after saying he didn't want to go threw with this. The blond looked at Harry raising his eyebrow, "What you don't like it?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "No! I love it! I just was thinking... uh... what his brother should be named and what their middle names should be."

Draco scuffed, "You can't expect me to do all the work."

Harry rolled his eyes, "No I wouldn't dream of putting the task of naming out sons on you delicate shoulders." Before the blond could say anything, Harry brushed past him cooing at little Aden as he walked to the living room.

"What about the other one?" Draco called, panicking when the baby woke letting out a cry. Quickly Draco picked up the screaming baby mimicking what he saw Harry do, and was surprised to see it worked. "There that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry's voice floated into the room.

Draco wanted to hex Harry into oblivion, but couldn't sense he had an arm full of his son so instead he gave the smirking boy a hard glare. "Shut it, and help me name our other son."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that last bit, and walked over to the grumpy Slytherin. "Okay okay don't get your panties in a wad."

The pure-blood huffed, no doubt about to grumble,'I don't wear _panties_' in an indigent snarky way before he was silenced when the baby in his arms let out a soft sound. The couple quickly turned their attention to their rousing son, watching as he opened his eyes the reveal steel gray just like his Father's.

The blond gasped in shock and awe at the sight, not knowing what to say. The child in his arms looked like a carbon copy of himself, except with curly hair instead of strait. "Wow..." Harry said in awe at the sight, "He looks just like you."

Draco smiled despite himself, "He does..."

"I think I have a name..." Harry started not taking his eyes off his second son.

"Oh and what's that Potter? I hope its not something as stupid as James." Draco huffed.

Harry scowled at the comment, "I was thinking Braden, you jerk." With that the Griffendor stormed out of the living room and to the bedroom with Aden in his arms.

Draco stood there in the living room shocked, flinching when he heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. Something akin to guilt passed threw the blond, but was quickly squished when the blond realized he felt _guilty_, and marched to the couch holding his unnamed son, and sat down with a huff.

He sat silently for along while playing with one of his sons little hands, awed by how small his hands are.

"I guess Braden isn't that bad of a name for you..." Draco mumbled looking down at his son, who cooed softly up at him as he tried to put one of his fists into his gummy mouth. Draco snorted, "Braden it is..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took a couple of days for this to come up. This is a short-ish chapter, because I've had a lot of school work to do, but here's the third chapter!**_

_** Thank you to those who liked my story and fallowed it. I would love to hear your idea's for this story, because I'm sorta making it up as I go along. So, ideas would be wonderful! So comment and I'll be happy to reply in the next chapter which will again take a few days. Sorry! :3 **_

_** Oh and I don't own any of the characters except Braden, Luis, and of course Aden!**_

**Chapter 3: Struggles of Being a Parent**

Harry jolted awake yet again to the sounds of insistent crying. Groaning, the young man rolled off the couch and shuffled out of the living room for the hundredth time this night.

"What's wrong little one?" Harry asked sleepily when he picked up his crying son. Braden let out a soft whimper when he opened his teary gray eyes to see his Daddy, and lifted his chubby arms up grabbing at the brunets sleep shirt.

Cuddling the whimpering child after finding nothing wrong with him, Harry took Braden back to the living room.

"You can't keep crying like this, Braden, your Dad and I need to sleep." The exhausted Griffendor said, sighing as he sat down on the plush leather couch that was his bed.

Braden just yawned, showing his gummy mouth making Harry sigh softly in frustration. _Might as well get some sleep... _Harry thought, laying back on the couch cradling the sleeping baby to his chest, and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Potter wake up!"

Harry jerked awake when he heard Malfoy yell. "Wha...?"

"We're going to be late you dimwit! Now get up!" Malfoy snapped already dressed and holding Aden and Braden ready to dump them on Harry the moment he was ready.

Blinking threw the haze of sleep, Harry slowly got up off the couch, and shuffled to the master bedroom to get dressed.

After showering and dressing, Harry shuffled into the living room still half asleep.

"God you look like crap." Draco stated, his thin lips curling into a smirk.

The Griffendor glared at the smirking Slytherin while taking a fussy Braden from him, "wonder why? Seeing as _I_ have been constantly up, because ether Aden needs a night feed or Braden needs a cuddle every five minutes!"

That whipped the smirk off the arrogant blonds face, and a scowl formed in it's place.

"Whatever Potter lets go. We're late for class." With that Malfoy left, holding a squirming Aden along the way.

To say Harry was exhausted was an understatement. It's their third day as parents, and the twins have been crying nonstop all night for food, or a diaper change. Malfoy, of course never lifted a finger, only interacting with his children when he was forced to.

The exhausted teen jolted awake suddenly, feeling worse than usual. Casting a Tempus charm he shot up out of bed at the time, "Shit!" It was ten o'clock, TEN! If he hurried now he could make it to D.A.D.A. or maybe even lunch. Changing quickly into his robes he ran to the nursery, bursting into the room almost knocking over a half-dressed Malfoy.

"Watch it Potter!" The Slytherin snapped holding what appeared to be Aden drinking a bottle of milk.

Harry blinked at the rare sight of Draco-Flipping-Malfoy actually feeding his son.

"If you are quite done ogling me can you please feed Braden so we can go to class?" Malfoy drawled, smirking when Harry blushed, taking the empty bottle from Aden.

Shaking his head, Harry went over to Braden, who was laying on his back gurgling happily up at his Daddy. Harry Picked his gray eyed son up and held him close, "Do you have a bottle?" He asked just before bursting out laughing at the sight of Malfoy trying to get his wiggling son out of his night clothes.

"Shut up Harry! You're not helping!" Draco snapped, not realizing he called the Griffendor by his first name.

The Griffendor snorted moving over to the blond, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Here let me change Aden and you feed Braden."

The blond wanted to argue that he didn't need help, but who was he kidding? He needed Harry, and the knowledge that he basically abandoned his temporary family for the past three days made guilt knot in his chest.

Stepping aside the Slytherin took Braden from Harry's arms and went to go fetch another bottle, leaving Harry to deal with Aden.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I"m sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I haven't had time to write because I'm lazy and AP Physics has been kicking my ass! I have made this chapter long-ish to make up for lost time and Idk when the next chapter will be up but it will be don't worry I just need to get my ass into gear in school. Don't hate me! I'm sorry! _

_So anyways here is chapter 4 chapter! enjoy it, savor it, and LOVE IT! I have put time off of school for you guys so be nice. And no Pouting! i made sure to put lots of the twins in this so u guys can coo and aww at them._

**Chapter 4: Rough 3rd Day...**

After the boys had finally gotten the twins fed and dressed they were ready to go to lunch after missing their first two classes.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this stupid thing..." Draco grumbled adjusting the blue cloth sling that holds Braden comfortably against his chest.

Harry just rolled his eyes, choosing to stay silent, and adjusting his purple sling so that Aden can rest comfortably in his cloth nest. Aden was sucking on his thumb oblivious to where they were going and not caring, unlike his brother who was squirming trying to see what was happening.

"I mean I look like a bloody mother." The blond wined as they headed to The Great Hall. The couple have reframed from eating in the Great Hall, because they thought the noise would be to much for the twins. However, today they had no choice, because Harry had no time to cook anything.

"Clam down you're a _Father_ not a _Mother_, although you do look the part." Harry snickered, earning a punch to the shoulder, and a scowl from Draco, which made Harry burst out laughing.

Aden giggled along with Harry grabbing at his Dad's robes.

Before the Slytherin could snap at Harry a certain red head came running down the hall, "Harry!" Draco had to push the red head away from Harry before he could tackle his friend and crush Aden. "What the Hell Malfoy?!" Ron Exclaimed stumbling back, his face as red as his hair.

Draco sneered, and held Braden close protectively, "Maybe you should use your eyes Weasley! You nearly crushed my son!"

Ron blinked at the seething Slytherin, and then at Harry who was frozen in shock at the blond's protectiveness. Ron flushed scarlet when he saw the purple sling with the obvious baby inside of it. "Sorry mate I didn't see your kid.." Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Harry smiled nervously, "It's okay Ron."

"I'm going to the Great Hall." Draco mumbled and promptly leaves the two Griffendors to talk.

"So the rummers are true you and the ferret got partnered up." Ron said in awe, then snickered, "I bet your kids are hideous with that rat face as the Father."

Harry saw red, "Shut up Ron!" _How dare he call his children hideous!_

Infuriated he pushed pass a startled, and confused, Ron and made his way back to his room intending to miss todays classes. He'll just look over Draco's notes and study off them.

When Draco entered the Great Hall he instantly regretted it. Everyone went silent and all eyes were on him the moment he stepped into the hall. Braden babbled something and Draco looked down at his son. Grey eyes stared into green, and a wave of protectiveness washed over him unexpectedly. How could he be so stupid bringing his son into this danger zone. His fellow Slytherins would most likely try and hex his sons because they are part Griffendor, not to mention Potter "The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-The-Dark-Lord". The Griffendors were no different, after all he is an ex-Death Eater so that brands Braden and Aden as Death Eater children.

Professor Luis's dark blue eyes darkened at the hate and discussed that was aimed at Draco and Braden, obviously not liking this one bit.

Slowly, Draco backed out of the Great Hall and quickly walked down the hall way as fast as he could without jostling Braden to much. When he came across a bathroom the blond quickly went in, throwing his stuff down, taking Braden out of his sling and held him close. His breath hitched as he tried to keep his sobs in as he paced the bathroom. This is what it was going to be like from now on, his children cast out and labeled as killers just because their father made a choice that wasn't even his to make.

Braden soon started to cry, obviously sensing his Father's distress. Draco stopped pacing and tried to get his son to stop crying. "Come on Braden don't cry." But Braden was relentless, his chubby face screwed up Grey eyes watering and spilling tears down his red face.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called out from the doorway.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're here! Braden won't stop crying." Draco sighed in relief when he saw the Griffendor standing by the door.

Harry sighed going over to Draco and the crying month old baby. "What happened?"

"He didn't like the Great Hall..." Draco lied, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Potter the real reason.

Harry didn't say anything trying to calm Braden down.

Aden stirred in the sling, waking up from his nap when he heard his brother crying. Aden cooed grabbing Braden's hand, shacking it slightly, Braden ]'s sobs stopped and Aden grinned toothlessly at his brother.

Draco and Harry watched the exchange curiously and smiled when their sons babbled at each other.

'Why aren't you at the Great Hall?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed shacking his head, "Just something Ron said...it was stupid.."

Draco let the subject go even though he wanted to know what the weasel said to make Potter upset. Not that he cared about the other's feelings or anything.

"Lets get to class I have D.A.D.A. and I really don't want Moony taking me aside after class asking if I was ok." (A/N: Remus, Severus, Sirius are alive)

Draco sighed taking Braden from Harry, gently placing him back in his sling. "Okay, Maybe we can get there before everyone else and feed the twins before class starts."

Harry nodded and left the bathroom quickly going down the hallway to the Dark Arts classroom with Draco close behind.

When the couple entered the classroom, to Harry's dismay, a guilty looking Ron, and a disappointed looking Hermione stood in the classroom.

"Ron." Harry said eyeing him wearily.

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Hay Harry."

Draco eyed the red head wearily unsure what was going to happen.

"Listen," Ron started clearing his throat, "about what I said before about Malfoy-"

"His name is Draco, Ron, and I don't give a damn about what you say about Draco or my babies behind my back," Harry started cutting his friend mid-apology stalking over to him, a deadly looking in his green eyes, "but if you ever insult my family to my face I will send more than a stinging hex your way."

Ron shrank back fearing his pissed off friend, "O-Okay.."

Hermione smiled when she saw Draco's eyes widen at Harry calling him _Family._

Harry shoulders slumped, "Look Ron, I know you don't like Draco but try to be friendly okay? I mean he's going to be around a lot now."

Ron looked over at Draco then to Harry, and sighed, "Okay mate."

Harry and Hermione smiled when Ron agreed, "Good now let's get threw this class with no mishaps."

Draco took his seat next to Harry, cradling Braden with on hand while the other rummaged threw his bag for his notes.

Harry was in a similar situation, but took out two charm-warmed bottles, handing one to Draco.

Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of them, Hermione sitting next to Harry while Ron sat next to Draco.

"Aww he's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Aden as he heartily drank his lunch, his chubby arms waving around uncontrollably. "What's his name?"

"Aden Izrick Malfoy-Potter" Harry said proudly.

"And the one Ma-I mean Draco's holding?" Ron asked watching Braden suckle at his own bottle, big gray eyes watching everyone around him.

"Braden Adonis Malfoy-Potter" Draco stated bluntly watching his son.

Ron grinned, "I guess they're not ugly after all."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the red head, "And why would you assume that?"

Ron was about to answer, but decided against it when he caught Harry and Hermione's glances, "No reason."

Gray eyes narrowed at the red head Griffendor, but didn't say anything.

Just then Lupin walked out of his office, and smiled when he saw Harry, "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron..." He trailed off when he saw Draco sitting there. "Malfoy."

"Draco's my partner in Parental Guidance so we will be hanging out a lot.." Harry said hurriedly when he saw the werewolf tense.

Lupin relaxed slightly, "I'm not going to have any problems am I?"

Draco scuffed," We will not fight if thats what you're suggesting. After all we have our hands full." The blond lifted Braden from his lap showing him to the werewolf.

Lupin's yellow eyes widened at the sight of the small baby who staring at him with Draco's eyes, "We?" Harry smiled and showed Aden to Lupin. Aden Giggled cutely when he saw the werewolf , "Wow they actually give you real babies?"

"Yeah and it's a pain." Draco sighed making Lupin laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_** A/N:**__ Okay guys this is a long one! There is gonna be some interesting things happening in this chapter, and yes there will be a lot of cuteness as well. From now on I'm going to try and have a chapter up by the weekend so there can be time for me to write a chapter because you have no idea how much i had to cut out so that I can be able to write this up without it taking a week. So anyways read away!_

_ Oh and I passed Physics for the 6 weeks! yay! Pray for me guys... pray.. I'm going to need it..._

**Chapter 5: Secrets Told**

D.A.D.A. passed rather quickly, they had practiced blocking spells and a few counter spells. Unfortunately some of the students had to sit out because of their babies, and wrote an essay on the importance of counter spells.

Lupin had become attached to the twins, and would walk around the room with ether Braden or Aden allowing ether Harry or Draco to participate.

The next class was Charms which the Griffendors had with the Ravenclaw's so the couple had to split up.

"Harry!" A loud cry jolted the young Griffendor out of his thoughts, which was not filled with a certain bond, nope. Looking up he was only half surprised when he saw the bouncy Ravenclaw he met in Parental Guidance, Liz. "Hay, Liz."

The Brunet beamed sitting down next to Harry, "How's your prat of a boyfriend?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Harry chuckled remembering the grumbling Slytherin she was partnered up with, Griffin.

Liz rolled her blue-green eyes, "Stubborn as always, he's so tense.. anyways tell me everything."

Sighing, Harry told her everything that happened for the past three days, " I still can't believe they gave us the first two days off." Harry finished with a sigh getting to work on his notes.

Liz nodded, "Good thing too, because then I wouldn't have time to get to know my Hebe."

"Hebe?"

"Oh yeah my baby." Liz said proudly, "She's a cutie."

Harry smiled shifting Aden when he gave a grumpy sound. "Where is she?"

Liz sighed pointed to a distressed looking Griffin with a small crying Hebe in his arms, "Honestly, he's to tense.." The Ravenclaw huffed before standing up ,"Be right back babe." With that she sauntered off to the panicked Slytherin who quickly dumped the crying baby in Liz's arms.

Harry laughed softly at the sight and Aden wiggled around in his blanket giggling softly in question at what was so funny.

Everyone relaxed when the baby stopped crying, and not a moment latter Liz was back with a giggling Hebe.

"Why is Griffin here anyways?"

"Oh I made him come, He has a free period so I dragged him along with me." She smirked shifting Hebe so she's siting in her lap, shifting the papers out of her grabby hands.

Charms passed rather quickly with barely any complaints from Aden, Who dozing off half the time only wake when he became hungry, which was all the time it seemed.

Finely Harry had his free period, well not really, because this was about the time Parental Guidance would be, but Luis said the only grade they get in the class is their child's memories so they didn't need to come to class unless he sent a letter to them saying they had to. So Harry lap on his back with Aden laying on his chest as he read a book called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _

_ "_What are you doing?" A voice said snapping Harry out of his reading. Aden squealed when he saw he other Father standing at the doorway.

The Griffendoor sighed putting the book down "I was reading.." He picked Aden up so he could sit up.

"The Griffendoor can read?" The Slytherin gasping in mock surprise.

Harry rolled his eyes tossing the book onto the coffee table, "Yes I do."

Draco snickered going into the kitchen to get a bottle for Braden, who was crying insistently for one.

"What was the Golden Boy reading?" Draco asked from the kitchen.

Harry winced at the nickname, "It's a muggle book Hermione gave me for my birthday."

Draco came out into the living room, cradling Braden as he feed from a glass bottle, frowning slightly, "What's it called?"

Harry blinked surprised that Malfoy was interested in a muggle book, "_The Perks of Being a Wallflower_."

The Blond hummed thoughtfully eyeing the book with what looked like interest.

"Do you wanna read it?" Harry asked hesitantly,he wouldn't mind, after all this is his fourth time reading it.

The blond sneered, "No way it's probably infected with mudblood diseases."

Harry huffed rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Okay Malfoy whatever you say, your missing out." With that he got off the couch taking Aden who had fallen asleep sometime during the conversation, and headed to the nursery. Leaving the book behind.

An hour latter Harry came back out of the nursery, after tidying it up a bit, and smiled when he found non other than Draco Malfoy laying on the couch reading the Harry left behind. Braden laid peacefully on the Blond's chest as he read, content to just lay there. Draco was to immersed in the book to notice Harry standing there.

Quickly before Draco notice he conjured his muggle camera that he stole from Dudley's collection and snapped a picture. Putting the camera away he sneaked into the kitchen.

Usually they ordered from the kitchen for dinner. However, tonight Harry wanted to cook. And cook he did, happily moving around the kitchen getting everything he need to make a mean three cheese pasta.

Halfway threw cooking Draco wandered in to find food, and was shocked when he saw the Brunet cooking.

"What are you making?" He asked peering over Harry's shoulder at the pasts which was boiling.

"Non of your business now get out!"

"You better not poison me Potter."

"Please, Draco, If i wanted to kill you all I have to do is write your father about the late nights you had with Blaise Zambini."

Draco gapped face flushing, "I-I..fine I'm going." He said hurrying out of the kitchen.

Grinning Harry went back to cooking.

Diner was soon finished and Draco and Harry tucked in happily, after putting the two troublemakers to bed.

Draco practically moaned when he took a bite from the cheesy pasta, "Holy Hell, Potter! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Harry flushed, "My Aunt, she taught me when I was old enough to reach the counter." He left out the reason why, not wanting to tell Malfoy about his abusive past.

"Well I envy you if you get to eat this every summer." Draco commented as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

The Griffendor frowned looking down at his that he hadn't touched, his appetite suddenly gone, "Don't..."

Draco looked up at Harry questioningly "Why?"

"Just don't.." Was all the blond got from the suddenly downcast teenager.

"Harry-"

"I'm going to go check on the twins." Harry suddenly said, standing up and leaving the room.

Draco sat at the kitchen table wondering what the hell just happened.

Harry sunk down to the floor, the cold tiles of the bathroom floor seeped threw his trousers. Sobs wracked his thin body, trying in vain to stay quite.

If only Draco knew the truth. The abuse, the neglect, all the things that destroyed his childhood. Draco shouldn't envy him, his life was not sunshine and daisies like many thought, it was dark and lonely.

"Harry?" Draco's voice drifted threw the bathroom door making Harry jump. "You okay in there?"

Harry tried to keep his sobs in but a quiet whimper escaped his lips and the door suddenly burst open.

"Merlin, Harry." Draco gasped when he saw the Boy-Who-Lived sitting in the middle of the bathroom in tears. "If it's what I said about liking your food then i take it back!" Draco said quickly kneeling down next to the sobbing boy, worry etched on his handsome face.

The brunet managed a laugh threw his sobs, "It's not that Draco..."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"It was the fact that you said you envied me." Draco blinked completely lost, "Don't envy me, my life is not something you should want." Harry looked up at hims with water green eyes, "You have parents,Draco, parents that love you, and take care of you."

"But you have your Aunt and Uncle."

"My relatives," Harry laughed bitterly, "are evil, vile people that treat me worse than a house elf."

"The reason I can cook so good is because my they force me to cook meals for them, while i get a slice of bread and a glass of water. And not even a glass, a plastic cup with my name on it so i don't infect them with my freakish disease. And while you had a room of your own and soft bed, I had a cramped cupboard with a ratty old blanket."

Draco gaped, to shocked to come up with a word, he just looked at the savor of the wizarding world in utter disbelief. Not able to grasp the concept that someone would treat their nephew like that. Malfoy's hold family above everything else, and to hear his once enemy suffering at the hands of his family infuriated him. Not saying anything Draco just wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen, and held him.

Harry cried silently into Draco's shirt not caring that he just 'spilled the beans' so to speak on his secrets. His sobs soon subsided, but harry didn't move from the embrace. "Thank you.." He said quietly, voice hoarse.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Not making a big deal out of it."

Draco smiled, "No problem, If I'd known you were going to cry all over my shirt I would have changed to one of my less expensive one."

Harry laughed softly grinning, "Next time i'll give you a heads up."

Draco smirked, "Be sure you do."

For a few seconds there was silence, and they burst out laughing the mood suddenly lightened.

Harry buried his face in Draco's chest to try and silence his laughs, while Draco just buried his face in Harry's mop of hair. Their laughs subsided into quiet chuckles until they just sat there holding each other.

After a minute Harry pulled way smiling as he wiped his tear stained face, "Let's finish our food, I didn't go threw all that trouble just for it to go cold."

Draco smiled and stood up, holding out a hand for Harry who took it without hesitation, and they went back to the kitchen to finish their food.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yeah Ik it's every late, sorry bout the wait I was just at a loss at what to do for this chapter but I think you guys will really like this chapter. So don't kill me because I am sick and fragile.**_

**Chapter 6: Potion Trouble**

The couple made it past the one month mark as smoothly as anyone could when you have two babies and only so much time on their was now October, and Harry woke at exactly 7:00 confused. Not because he was sleeping on a couch. No, he got used to that the first night. What confused the young man was that he was well rested, even on a good night he was woken around 3 or 4 in the morning to feed ether Braden or Aden. Then it hit him, he was never woken for the nightly feeds which meant ether, A.) The twins were still sleeping, or B.) Something was wrong. He prayed it was the first one.

Jumping out of the couch the Griffendor sprinted to the nursery, bursting, and stopping dead at the sight before him. A year old baby sat in Braden's crib looking at him with big mercery colored eyes, so much like Draco's. White blond curls sticked up in tuffs much like Harry's that the Griffendor mentally groaned at the thought of combing that rats nest. A Two tooth grin broke out across the babies face when he saw the brunet, "Ma..." The toddler said softly, reaching for the shell shocked teenager from in between the bars of the crib.

Harry's breath hitched at the small word his son said, and almost burst into tears at what his baby called him. "H-Hay baby.." Harry said thickly walking over to Braden, who was struggling to his feet breathing fast in excitement. Picking the wiggling one year old, Harry noted the extra pounds he put on. His baby was growing to fast.

Braden giggled, clapping his hands and placed a slobbery kiss on Harry's cheek, making the teen grimace at the amount of slobber on his cheek. Bouncing Braden, Harry took him out of the nursery after checking on a still sleeping Aden. Harry snorted, _Definitely Draco's son_.

They had grown remarkably, you could tell that the twins inherited most Draco's looks but Harry's softness in there face and eyes, making them a good combination of both of their parents.

Hurrying out of the nursery, Harry went to Draco's room and burst in, "Draco get up!"

The blond groaned rolling onto his side, back facing them, his blond hair the only thing visible under the mountain of sheets.

"Da! UP!" Braden cried, grinning happily, clapping his hands.

Draco blinked at that and sat up looking at Harry and Braden groggily, "Wha?"

Braden giggled feet kicking, wigging in Harry's arms impatiently , reaching for his sleepy daddy. "Da-Da!"

Harry chuckled at Draco's expression having snapped out of his stupor, "He grew, they both did." Harry said happily putting Braden on the bed, sitting down next to Draco, watching their son crawl over to Draco, who scooped the grinning toddler up in the air holding him above his head, "Look at you! Merlin you grew!" Draco praised his son grinning from ear to ear.

"Da!" Braden cried when Draco cuddled him close.

Harry watched fondly as the blond cuddled Braden close. If you would have told him Draco Malfoy would be an amazing father a year ago, He would have called you crazy. But after the bathroom incident Draco had stopped hidding himself, and showed his true colors, becoming the amazing man who was currently cuddling a tickling his baby boy.

Draco laughed, a deep rumbling sound that made butterflies erupted inside the brunet's stomach. Harry loved this Draco, and hatted seeing Draco close off in public. Every time Hermione and Ron would bring their daughter by their room for a 'Play-Date' The blonde would close off and become the stuck up snob Harry knew he wasn't.

"Ma!" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts at his son's cry and looked down at Braden, who was snuggling into Draco's side with the most adorable pout, "Cud?"

Harry smiled unable to resist he snuggled into Draco's side as well sand-witch'ing Braden in between them.

Draco ruffled

his son's equally blond hair , "He's adorable." The blond said, mercury colored eyes softening.

Harry smirked, "Never thought I hear Draco Malfoy use the word _adorable_."

Draco shot him a playful glare, "Tell anyone and I'll hex you into next month."

Braden wiggled around looking around the room, "Ad?"

The Slytherin smiled, "I'll go get your brother, Braden." and left the room, Leaving Harry with Braden, who snuggled into the Griffendor's side contently. Harry smiled running his fingers through his son's white-blond curls, happy that they turned out to be more tame that his.

Draco came back with a groggy looking Aden, who grinned when he saw his 'mum' and brother.

"can't believe how much they grew." Draco commented sitting in the bed moving around so that he was leaning against the headboard with Aden and Braden sitting in between Harry and him.

"Yeah, same here." Harry said watching contently as his son's babbled at each other. Sighing softly Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder.

The blond smiled laying his head on top of Harry's without thinking. "We should throw a Birthday party for them." Harry suddenly said after a while.

Draco mulled it over, "I think we should too, tonight after lessons sounds good to me, we can invite Ron and Hermione, plus their child, if you want."

Harry beamed, "Yeah thats a brilliant idea! Maybe we can also celebrate Rose's birthday too."

Draco nodded, "We'll ask them in potions."

Harry picked up Aden and held him, "Do you wanna see your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Aden giggled reaching out for Harry's face. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the Griffendor's antics and got out of bed, "We should get dressed, and feed these two before Snape rips us a new one." Harry sighed taking Braden and Aden to get them fed and dressed.

With the plans for the birthday party done, and invites sent (well more like handed). The small family made their way to to the first class of the day, potions. Harry still felt skeptic about bringing the twins into the lab, scared that the fumes would hurt them. However, Snape assured them that what they would be working on this year would be organic based potions, meaning plants were involved.

"Today you will be attempting to make a salve that heals cuts, instructions are on the bored, you have until class is over." Snape said glaring at all the seventh-year students with distaste before stalking over to his desk, sitting down, leaving the students to scramble to get ingredients, or wrestle their kids to stay at the table.

"I'll chop you mix." Harry said after bringing all the ingredients to the table.

Draco nodded starting the base of the potion while making sure Braden and Aden were distracted with their coloring books Hermione bought them.

Braden was bored. He hated coloring animals all day, he wanted to explore this new place. Making sure no one was looking, the one year old hopped down from the stool and sneaked away under the rows of tables.

Aden, always the perceptive one, saw his brother leave and bit his bottom lip. He Wanted to go with his brother, but he didn't want his mommy or daddy to worry, or worse get mad. So Aden scooted off his stool and went after his brother to bring him back.

Braden toddled around the dark dungeon class room exploring every inch of it and soon found that there was absolutely nothing interesting around. Disappointed he turned to go back to his parents when he saw the ugly mean teacher walking around.

"Bwaden."

Braden looked over to his left and found his little brother sitting under one of the tables. Before Braden could go to his twin, the scary teacher began to make his was to the table Aden was under. fearing what the mean teacher would do if he found his little brother, Braden rushed out from under the table and attacked the surprised potion master.

"What on earth are you doing?" Snape sneered down at the vile child that resembled one of his Slytherins. The small child continued to hit the teacher's legs with his small fists.

Snape sighed and cast a levitation charm on the child lifting him up, "Who's child is this?" The potion master asked looking at the faces of his students.

Harry looked up from his daisy roots that he was _finely _chopping and gasped. There stood his least favorite teacher levitating his son in front of the class.

"Braden?!"

Draco blinked and looked, his grey eyes widening.

The potion master sneered at Harry, "Is this _child_ yours Mr. Potter?"

Braden sniffled grey eyes leaking tears, "Ma..."

Harry quickly got up and took Braden, "What in the name of Merlin happened? where is your brother?"

Aden promptly scurried out from underneath one of the tables and held onto Harry's leg, wide green eyes staring at the Professor with fear.

Draco calmly turned off the flame under the caldron before walking over to Harry and the twins, "I apologize Professor, we were to preoccupied with the potion we never saw them leave."

The Slytherin Head of House nodded and sent one last glare at the fretting Griffendor, "Watch your children Mr. Potter. 20 points from Griffendor."

Harry bit back a retort, and took the twins back to the table.

Draco just sighed and walked back over to the table to finish the potion in time.

"I blame you for his stupid Griffendor impulses."

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco raises his eyebrow at his last name, "So we're back to last names, Potter?"

Harry huffed chopping the rest of his roots and shoved them to the Slytherin. "Lets just finish the potion."

Braden and Aden shared a look guilt swelling in there small hearts.

Harry bottled the potion and took it to the Potion Master's desk before grabbing his stuff and picking Aden up.

Draco stood at the door waiting for his partner holding a guilty looking Braden.

"Da... " Braden started picking at his father's black robes, Draco hummed in question. "No mad at Ma... Me bad.." Tears were flowing down his pale cheeks.

Draco sighed softy wiping the tears from his face, "I am not happy with you, Braden," Braden whimpered, "but all that matters is that you and your brother are safe. You could have gotten hurt Braden, or your brother could have gotten hurt. This class room is not a playground. A caldron could have fallen on both of you, or a potion could have exploded." Braden's bottom lip trembled, "If anything would have happened to ether of you your mother and I would be very sad." New tears streamed down Braden's face and Draco sighed wiping the tears from his face, again. Braden sniffed rubbing his eyes with his little fists drying the tears.

"Sowy..."

Draco smiled hugging his son tight. "I know."

Harry stood by watching the exchange with a sad smile, any anger toward Draco vanishing.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and left the classroom with Harry behind him.

Severus Snape stood by his desk having witnessed the exchange between father and son, and smiled. Draco would become a better father than his father ever was.


End file.
